1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip assembly and a method for the chip assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip assemblies include a printed circuit board (PCB) and at least one chip positioned on the PCB. To achieve predetermined functions, bonding wires are utilized to electrically connect the chip to the PCB and transmit high-frequency signals between the chip and the PCB. However, a large inductance is introduced and increases signal loss at the bonding wires when transmitting the high-frequency signals. In addition, with the development of technology, the chip becomes increasingly smaller and thus more difficult to bond bonding wires thereto.
What is needed therefore is a chip assembly and a chip assembling method addressing the limitations described.